peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Peanuts reprint books
Before Fantagraphics started The Complete Peanuts series, Schulz's Peanuts strips were reprinted in books as early as 1952. The books are very different from the Complete Peanuts series because they contain fewer strips, typically no more than a year's worth, not entirely in chronological order, and they do not have written introductions. Below is a list of the Peanuts reprint books published in the United States. The first series of Peanuts reprint books were published initially by Rinehart & Co., Inc., and later by the merged entity it became part of in 1960, Holt, Rinehart and Winston, Inc. (HRW). The content of these books was re-issued in different editions in later years, so that they appear in the following formats: * The Original books were paperbacks measuring 5 inches by 8 inches (13cm x 20cm) mostly in "portrait" format, with 124 pages of strip content: two daily strips per page (each in a 2x2 panel grid layout) or one Sunday strip per page. The first three books that collected only Sunday strips were originally in "landscape" format, so full Sunday strips could be presented. The last two Sunday-only collections switched to "portrait" format like the daily collections, with each Sunday strip presented in a modified "Tabloid" layout, where the strip's top-right panel was included, but a like-sized portion of the top tier (usually the left-most) containing the title was omitted, so all "story" panels were included. After two such Sunday collections were issued, Sundays were subsequently mixed with dailies in single volumes. In late 1967 the three original "landscape" volumes were reformatted in the newer "portrait" arrangement, which paved the way for their inclusion in the later Peanuts Parade line, plus, in the case of the volume titled Peanuts Every Sunday, inclusion of its content in the large-format compilation titled Peanuts Treasury. In the 1970s HRW printed hardback editions for Weekly Reader Books, a company providing books for schools; these editions were variously complete or shortened versions (96 or 76 pages) of the Originals. * Fawcett books, beginning in 1962, were standard "pocket book" size paperbacks published by Fawcett, initially under their Crest imprint, and then in a few years simply as Fawcett Crest. Each contained 124 pages of content, with one daily strip per page, or a Sunday strip spread across a left and right page (two pages), in either case with the panels broken up to fit the page layout. These books republished the contents of earlier Original books, where each Fawcett volume could accommodate exactly half of an Original; thus, two Fawcetts were issued from each Original book. When the Peanuts Parade line later replaced the Original line for new volumes, Fawcetts were issued from them also, as well as from their successor, the Topper books line. * Peanuts Parade paperback books became HRW's new format for Peanuts reprint books beginning in 1975. Each measured 7 by 10 inches (18cm x 25cm), and had 188 pages of content, or two pages more than 1½ times an Original book. The Parade line re-issued the contents of existing Original books, as well as offering new volumes for succeeding years. Each re-issue volume included one entire Original book, plus half of a second Original book; and was "paired" with a second Parade book that started with the second half of the prior incomplete Original followed by a complete third Original. The Parade books were a numbered series, although the numbering through 20 was arbitrary, as that was the range that included all re-issue volumes, but not in chronological order. Three Fawcett books were later issued from each new-content Parade book, however accommodating only 186 of the Parade book's 188 pages of content, leaving out the last two pages. * Peanuts Classics were a line of paperback re-issues of Original books and new-content Parade books put out in the 1990s by the same company (now known by the name of primary parent Henry Holt) after it was no longer the company issuing new volumes. These were the same size and number of pages as Original books, thus in many cases direct re-issues of Originals (although in some instances corrupted by editorial blunders). Those Originals that had been issued whole in a Parade book were put out with the Parade title, like a shortened version of the Parade book. Originals split between two Parades were issued under their original title. Parades that had had new content became literally shortened versions of their original selves; these were "paired" like Original-re-issue Parades, so that the one-third left off the end of a "first" one was matched with the first third of a "second", and issued with a brand-new title, while the remaining two-thirds of the "second" was also issued as a shortened version of the original Parade. Just as with Fawcetts issued from Parade books, the last two pages of an original Parade could not be accommodated in this arrangement. Every Classics volume sported new cover design and title-page art, regardless of what its original form was. The following Peanuts Parade books were issued with new content. The lengthier volumes published annually consistently provided near-100% inclusion. (All subsequent lines would have either complete or near-complete inclusion.) The Parade edition of Speak Softly, and Carry a Beagle had partial coverage with a Weekly Reader edition, and like Peanuts Revisited, a second volume was issued from it, titled Thanks for Nothing, Snoopy. The Parade edition of Here Comes the April Fool! was offered by Scholastic Books, a company selling mail-order books in schools, under the title You're Barking Up the Wrong Tree, Snoopy! When The Way of the Fussbudget Is Not Easy was re-issued in the Peanuts Classics line, one volume was released, and the remaining one-third of the original Parade was not included in the series. In addition to the regular reprint line, HRW released five large-format hardback compilations, measuring 9 by 11 inches (23cm x 28cm), with approximately 200 pages. Each page had either five daily strips, or one Sunday strip. While the majority of the content had been previously reprinted, starting with the second volume there was a small percentage of strips not previously reprinted, and the Sundays were in color. Later, the company under the new designation Henry Holt also published a smaller baseball-themed compilation, from which two Fawcetts were also released. In 1985 the Peanuts reprint line was taken up by the Topper books imprint of Pharos books, which was owned by Scripps-Howard, the company that also owned United Feature Syndicate, so that the strips were effectively reprinted "in-house". These were dubbed Peanuts Collector Series. The books were all in "landscape" format, with the first four measuring 5 by 8½ inches (13cm x 21cm), the next three measuring 7 by 10 inches (18cm x 25cm), and the last one 8½ by 11 inches (21cm x 28cm). Each volume contained slightly more than the equivalent of three-quarters of an HRW "Original"; thus three Fawcetts were issued for each pair of these volumes, providing a little less than complete coverage. These were the final books from which Fawcetts would be issued. Andrews and McMeel were next to take up Peanuts reprints, issuing two volumes measuring 8½ inches wide by 9 inches tall (approx. 21cm x 23cm), with 124 pages of content, like HRW Original books; however, putting three dailies on each page instead of two, albeit not always filling the page with that many. Around the World in 45 Years was a 45-year commemorative book, with a relatively short memoir by Schulz on doing 45 years of Peanuts, while the bulk of the book was a reprint section of a complete "year of Peanuts", from May 31, 1993 to May 29, 1994, with Sunday strips in color. Harper Perennial came next, with a line called Peanuts Treasury (no relation to the like-named single HRW compilation), measuring 5 by 8 inches (13cm x 20cm) in "landscape" format, with 174 pages of content. The first volume picked up at the start of 1991, leaving a gap of over seven months after where Make Way for the King of the Jungle left off. The latter two volumes of this series also overlapped with Around the World in 45 Years. Ballantine Books covered the strip's final years, with books measuring 8½ inches wide by 9 inches tall (approx. 21cm x 23cm), with generally 157 pages of content. Sunday strips were in color (albeit in standard "Tabloid" format that omitted the top right panel), and in most cases, dailies as well. "Big Books" compiled multiple volumes together. External links *Reprints list at Aaugh.com *[http://www.fivecentsplease.org/dpb/books.html Peanuts reprint books on FiveCentsPlease.org] es:Recopilatorios de Snoopy y Carlitos Category:Reprint books Reprint Books